Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars
" (a.k.a. "Star Wars Episode IVa: May the Ferb Be With You")''http://www.am.com.mx/leon/espectaculos/phineas-y-ferb-seran-jedis-105399.html Latin Spanish version | image = PFStarWarsPoster.jpg | caption = The promotional image for the episode | season = 4 | production = 4xx/4xx | broadcast = 216 | story = | writer = | storyboards = | ws = | director = | us = July 26, 2014 | international = TBA | xd = August 4, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away in summer, Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enshmirtz's "inator" and becomes an evil Sith. Episode Summary Transcript Songs Unknown, but there are planned to be at least five songs according to Robert F. Hughes.https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/373849638672924675 *Unnamed Vanessa's Star Wars song *Unnamed Vanessa's Star Wars song 2 *Unnamed Candace stormtrooper song *Unnamed Phineas song *Unnamed 5th Star Wars song Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Darthenshmirtz's Evil Jingle should be italcized. If no Evil Jingle appears, please replace this with None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is a parallel story to the original 1977 movie, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. *''Phineas and Ferb'' is the sixth animated TV series to do a full-length Star Wars themed episode, following Tiny Toon Adventures, Pinky and the Brain, Codename: Kids Next Door, Robot Chicken (three times), and Family Guy ''(also three times). *According to the show's creators, this will mark the first time that Phineas and Ferb have a fight against each other. Production Information *On October 30, 2012, The Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm Limited, LLC for US $4.05 billion in cash and stock. *It is scheduled to air in July 2014 on Disney Channel and Disney XD in the USA. *This special was first teased by Dan Povenmire in an interview with TVGuide.com in promotion of "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel". He said, "When I saw that news Disney purchasing Lucasfilm break, I drew a picture of Doofenshmirtz as Darth Vader and texted it to the head of Disney TV animation and wrote, 'I smell crossover!'"http://www.tvguide.com/News/Phineas-Ferb-Premiere-1067309.aspx *This episode was announced a few days before the Star Wars Takeover event began on Disney's online game, Club Penguin; oddly, Club Penguin also had Marvel-themed events in June 2012 and April 2013 (see Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel). *Press release from StarWars.com:http://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html ::The adventuring stars of Disney's hit animated series ''Phineas and Ferb are heading to a galaxy far, far away: A special Star Wars-themed episode of the musical-comedy series is currently in production, announced July 19, 2013 by show creators and executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh at Comic-Con International in San Diego. The one hour event episode will premiere next year on Disney Channel and Disney XD, placing the characters of Phineas and Ferb in the same space and time as the world of Star Wars. ::Povenmire said, "May The 'Ferb' Be With You and with all of us who for decades have dreamt of a chance to work with the great characters and stories of Star Wars." ::The episode's story begins a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away -- in summer. Phineas and Ferb are living happily on Tatooine, just one moisture farm over from Luke Skywalker. They love simply hanging out and creating new adventures under the twin suns, however, they find themselves thrust into a global rebellion when the plans for blowing up the Death Star accidentally fall into their hands. ::Now that fate has suddenly pulled them into the fight for freedom, they must go in search of a pilot who can take them to the Rebels so they can hand over the plans. Complicating matters, Candace -- the boys' sister -- has a Stormtrooper-like intent on "busting rebels" who chase Phineas and Ferb across the galaxy in hopes of retrieving the Death Star plans. ::Meanwhile, back on the Death Star, Dr. Darth Enshmirtz, a low level Darth, has created a Force-powered "Sith-inator" that he plans to use against the Rebel Alliance. Agent P, working undercover for the Rebellion, is dispatched to stop him, but quickly gets trapped in carbonite. Then, things take a startling turn when Ferb is accidentally hit by the full blast of Dr. Darth Enschmirtz's "inator" and becomes...an evil Sith. ::Stay tuned to StarWars.com for more on this Force-filled episode of Phineas and Ferb.http://starwars.com/news/phineas-and-ferb-meets-star-wars-in-special-episode.html *Dan and Swampy revealed that neither Mark Hammil, Carrie Fisher nor Harrison Ford will be reprising their roles, but they may get some cameos.http://family-room.ew.com/2013/08/16/phineas-and-ferb-star-wars-marvel/ *On August 31, 2013, Robert Hughes confirmed that there would be at least five songs in the special. *On March 3, 2014, Robert Hughes revealed that Vanessa will appear and the special will have 2 songs, and that the Fireside Girls will appear as the Fire Star Girls.https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/440497045409763328 *According to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (CreativaFest 2014, Mexico City; April 30, 2014) this special has a running time of 54 minutes without commercials. *A sneak peek was unveiled during Star Wars Weekends on May 16, 2014 at Disney's Hollywood Studios in Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida. *The first images were shown in the promo for Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. *One of the songs was recorded with live horns, something unheard of in animated shows not airing on Fox such as The Simpsons or any Seth MacFarlane-created show.https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/472046965958524928 *This episode will be available on the Watch Disney Channel app and on Disney Channel on Demand starting July 19, 2014. Errors * Allusions *'Millennium Falcon' - The name of Isabella's ship, the Centennial Chihuahua, is patterned after the formula of the same ship with a timespan and an animal. *''The Phantom Menace'' - After Ferb becomes a Sith, his face becomes like Darth Maul. *''Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead'' - The way this episode will work will be based on this 1966 Tom Stoppard play. *''The Empire Strikes Back'' - Darthenshmirtz traps Perry the Rebelpus in carbonite. Trivia *Fourteenth time Phineas and Ferb go to space. ("Rollercoaster","Traffic Cam Caper", "Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "The Chronicles of Meap", "The Secret of Success", "The Doof Side of the Moon", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Moon Farm", "Meapless in Seattle", "Sleepwalk Surprise", "Happy New Year!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *This is the eight episode to take place in a date and time other than the present and in the Tri-State Area. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" taking place in Drusselstein in olden times, "Tri-Stone Area" taking place in the Tri-Stone Area in 27,000 B.C., "Doof Dynasty" taking place in the Ancient Tri-Province Area, "Excaliferb" taking place in Medieval Times in the Tri-Kingdom Area, "Phineas and Ferb and the Temple of Juatchadoon" taking place in 1914 in South America, "Steampunx" taking place in 1903 at the Danville World's Fair, "Act Your Age" taking place ten years in the future and this one taking place a long time ago in a galaxy far far away.) *This is the sixth special to premiere in the summer. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! ", "Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") *Second episode where Dan and Swampy appear as themselves. ("Tri-Stone Area") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Stormtrooper Candace *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Rebelpus *Alyson Stoner as Pilot Isabella *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Hologram, Himself *Dan Povenmire as Darthenshmirtz, Himself *Tyler Mann as Carl2-D2 *John Viener as Norm-3PO *Maulik Pancholy as Stormtrooper Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Stormtrooper Buford *Simon Pegg as C-3PO, Candace's Commanding Officer *Adam Savage as a member of the Empire *Jamie Hyneman as members of the Empirehttp://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=3167314&type=lead References External links * *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on Wookieepedia *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Disney Wiki *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars on the Lucasfilm Wiki }} es:Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars pl:Fineasz i Ferb: Gwiezdne wojny pt-br:Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars ru:Финес и Ферб:Звездные войны Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Special episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:P Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz